criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Angus Macfadyen
|birthplace = Glasgow, Scotland, U.K. |family = Unnamed father Catherine Zeta-Jones |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Angus Macfadyen is a Scottish actor who is most famous for his appearances in Braveheart and Saw III. Biography Born in Glasgow, Scotland, on September 21, 1963, Angus was raised in other countries including the Philippines, Singapore, and France, but was educated in Britain. He enrolled in the University of Edinburgh and the Central School of Speech and Drama in London. Angus's first role was Philip in the TV movie Great Performances: The Lost Language of Cranes, which centers on a young man who must tell his parents that he is homosexual. Angus then acted in the TV film 15: The Life and Death of Philip Knight and also on the TV series Takin' Over the Asylum, which focused on a salesman who ran a radio station located in an institution. In 1995, Mel Gibson's movie Braveheart was released, with Angus portraying Robert the Bruce. After Braveheart won Best Picture, he acted in the indie film Nevada before appearing in the action/fantasy movie Warriors of Virtue. While the movie was a critical and commercial disaster, Angus's performance as the demented villain Komodo gained a cult following. Other roles for Angus were in Still Breathing and Joseph's Gift. Angus also co-starred alongside such names as Don Cheadle and Ray Liotta when he played Peter Lawford in the HBO film The Rat Pack. Angus also portrayed the role of Orson Welles in Tim Robbins's third directorial film Cradle Will Rock. Although the movie received a nomination for the Palme D'Or at Cannes, it was a financial disaster. He later made a comeback appearance in the Shakespearean film Titus, which was critically successful, with Angus's performance being particularly praised, but was met with mediocre box-office results. In 2000, Angus portrayed the Greek god Zeus in Jason and the Argonauts. After appearing in the noir film Second Skin, Angus acted in a number of poorly-received movies, including the action film Styx which starred Peter Weller. A year later, Angus acted in the comedy film Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood, which was a commercial hit but received mixed reviews. Angus also took the role of Vice-Counsel Dupont in Equilibrium, which didn't get a wide release despite profiting via international sales; the film later gained a cult following. At the time of the initial release of Equilibrium, he moved on to act in the TV series Miracles, which was focused on the supernatural. After Miracles, Angus acted as Marcus Crassus in a more historically accurate version of Stanley Kubrick's film Spartacus, the character of Bill in The Pleasure Drivers, the lead character in the drama film The Virgin of Juarez, and the pirate warlord Blackbeard in a TV movie of the same name. Angus later portrayed his other well-known role of Jeff Reinhart in Saw III; Reinhart is a man obsessed with revenge, and he is led into a series of traps that test his ability to forgive. The film was a smash hit for its $10 million budget, earning almost $200 million worldwide. Next, he costarred in the box office bomb Redline, and on the same year, he reprised his role of Reinhart in Saw IV, which was also a box-office success, although reviews for the film were lower than the previous films. Most recently, he starred as the outlaw Will Tunney in the new Western film Shadowheart. Angus has also appeared on television in the series Californication and Killer Wave. His character of Reinhart made a reappearance in Saw V. He also acted in the thriller films Pound of Flesh and Assassins Run. Angus has also appeared in the second season of Lie to Me, his portrayal being met with positive acclaim. On Criminal Minds Angus portrayed Sean McAllister, the former boss of SSA Emily Prentiss during her past at Interpol, who appeared in "The Thirteenth Step". Filmography *Kaia (2019) as Scarloth *Purge of Kingdoms (2019) as Barbo *Buck Run (2019) as Angus Ford *The Trouble (2018) as Victor DeLa Warren *Alive (2018) as The Man *F.R.E.D.I. (2018) as Grant *TURN: Washington's Spies (2014-2017) as Robert Rogers (31 episodes) *The Gleaner (2017) as Lane *Timeless (2016) as Doctor Meier *She Rises (2016) as Conor *The Lost City of Z (2016) as James Murray *Macbeth Unhinged (2016) as Macbeth *H4 (2015) as Sir John Falstaff *The Pinkertons (2014-2015) as Allan Pinkerton (6 episodes) *The Critic (2015)as Critic *Taken by Grace (2013) as Lucas Blackstone (video) *Copperhead (2013) as Jee Hagadorn *Assassins Run (2013) as Richard *Republic of Doyle (2013) as Gerald Bryne (video) *Hirokin: The Last Samurai (2012) as Moss *Chuck (2012) as Nicholas Quinn (4 episodes) *We Bought a Zoo (2011) as Peter MacCready (credited as Angus MacFadyen) *Criminal Minds - "The Thirteenth Step" (2011) TV episode - Sean McAllister *Killer Wave (2011) as John McAdams (credited as Angus MacFadyen) *Pound of Flesh (2010) as Detective Patrick Kelly *Psych (2010) as Logan Paget (credited as Angus MacFadyen) *Lie to Me (2010) as Jimmy Doyle *Shadowheart (2009) as Will Tunney (video) *Californication (2008) as Julian (6 episodes) *Eleventh Hour (2008) as Jason Cooper *San Saba (2008) as Bud *Unnatural Causes (2008) as Matt McKay *Impulse (2008) as Jonathan Dennison/Simon Phillips (video; credited as Angus MacFadyen) *Saw IV (2007) as Jeff Reinhart *Redline (2007) as Michael *The Rich Inner Life of Penelope Cloud (2007) as Claude *.45 (2006) as Al *Saw III (2006) as Jeff Reinhart *The Pleasure Drivers (2006) as Bill Plummer *Blackbeard (2006) as Blackbeard *Alias (2005-2006) as Joseph Ehrmann (3 episodes) *Fatwa (2006) as Bobby *The Virgin of Juarez (2006) as Patrick Nunzio *Shooting Gallery (2005) as Tenderloin Tony (video) *Murder on the Yellow Brick Road (2005) as Michael Alberts *Tilt (2005) as Roy "Mac" McEntyre *5ive Days to Midnight (2004) as Roy Bremmer (TV miniseries) *Spartacus (2004) as Marcus Crassus *Miracles (2003) as Alva Keel (13 episodes) *Equilibrium (2002) as Dupont (credited as Angus MacFadyen) *Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (2002) as Connor McGill *On the Roof (2002) as Jack *Styx (2001) as Mike (video; credited as Angus MacFadyen) *A Woman's a Helluva Thing (2001) as Houston Blackett *Second Skin (2000) as Sam Kane *Jason and the Argonauts (2000) as Zeus *Titus (1999) as Lucius *Facade (1999) as Frederic Colbert *Cradle Will Rock (1999) as Orson Welles *Lanai-Loa (1998) as Turner *The Rat Pack (1998) as Peter Lawford *The Brylcreem Boys (1998) as Rudolph von Stegenbek *Joseph's Gift (1998) as Carl *Still Breathing (1997) as Philip *Snide and Prejudice (1997) as Michael Davidson/Adolf Hitler *Warriors of Virtue (1997) as Komodo *Nevada (1997) as West *Liz: The Elizabeth Taylor Story (1995) as Richard Burton *Braveheart (1995) as Robert the Bruce (credited as Angus McFadyen) *Takin' Over the Asylum (1994) as Fergus (4 episodes) *Two Golden Balls (1994) as Dexter *15: The Life and Death of Philip Knight (1993) as David McBride *Soldier Soldier (1992) as Lt. Alex Pereira (5 episodes) *Screen Two (1992) as Philip Benjamin *The Lost Language of Cranes (1991) as Phillip Benjamin *Great Performances (1991) as Philip Benjamin Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People